


Shame

by MiaMiMia



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: 4N5V, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Topping, M/M, Mpreg, No Plot/Plotless, Normal Life, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, androgynous Vergil
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 16:08:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20491571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiaMiMia/pseuds/MiaMiMia
Summary: 一个炮友转正发现是亲身老爹的糟糕故事





	Shame

**Author's Note:**

> CP Nero/Vergil 提及Mundus/Vergil
> 
> 警告 双性！Vergil 正常人AU 炮友转正题材 PWP Daddy kink dirty talk blow job 处男文学 mpreg  
设定是MV的儿子是奶油哈，我这章没打算带但丁一起玩XDDD
> 
> 作者的话 是给蟹哥的！！！祝蟹哥9/3生日快乐！！！！  
=3=谁知道我半年过去了还在恶魔九月哭，一路上非常感谢蟹哥陪我！！  
（1551我吃维吉尔还是蟹哥把这位妖妇放在我面前的，十分感谢，一点都不后悔，甚至想要更多

01

但丁倚靠在真皮沙发上，手里拿着今天迟来的日报，一天都快结束了他也终于开始准备接手维吉尔处理夜晚的工作，转眼便看到维吉尔整理着领带准备从办公室里离去。

真的是少见，满不在乎的声音从沙发背后远远地飘来，眼睛却没有从八卦版面上放大的绯闻模特饱满胸口离开过，“你要去哪，真的是太阳从西边出来了，别告诉我今晚你要去酒吧，那真的令人大跌眼镜。”

“管好你自己就好了。”维吉尔顺手将车钥匙也带上，但丁得到的唯一答案只有这句漫不经心的应付与关闭的房门，他耸了耸肩表示不在乎维吉尔，反正他老哥几十年都如此，便再次往沙发更为舒适的地方融入。

要是但丁知道维吉尔在傍晚夕阳普照中央大道，仿佛给地面镶嵌上浅淡融金的时候是赶往图书馆，他可能会一脸严肃地从沙发上轱辘爬起然后一本正经地将手放在维吉尔的额头上，看看温度是否是达到了发烧的程度。

明显的是，维吉尔并没有发烧，此刻正一手撑着方向盘，在红绿灯的等待下将私人手机打开，看了眼几乎被社交软件消息刷屏的页面后将手机扔到副驾驶上，男孩的猴急并没有让他感到任何一丝不悦。

他本人并不是要去图书馆，假若是年轻个几十年还在读书的时候，维吉尔倒是图书馆的常客，甚至将但丁的借书卡也抢来作为额外的借书次数——虽然说但丁一点都不在乎借书的额外福利。

只不过，他这次只是去接一个人。

车稳稳地停在了约定的后门，还没来得及解锁给约定的男子发消息，车窗传来了叩击的声音。

维吉尔默默地摇下车窗，只露出一双仍旧挂着黑色镜框的眼睛，与他往日回避新闻时候一模一样；映入眼帘的便是一张尝试着隐藏紧张与害羞的脸，幼稚且年轻，一手抱着怀里的书本，一手指了指维吉尔的车门，维吉尔将车窗关上的同时将车门给自动打开。

“噢，没想到你来的居然那么快，呃，我的意思是现在是在下班时间，我以为会堵车之类的。”他看起来很不安，直到维吉尔指了指安全带之后他才突然意识到要做好安全措施，“我的名字就和页面上的一样，你可以叫我尼禄，先生，我们现在要去哪里？”

“不用叫我先生，你爱怎么称呼就怎么称呼，维吉尔也行。”倒是跟图片上长得一样，只是说话的方式有点较大出入，在往日的网上聊天界面里，尼禄倒是没有现在这般如此的约束，现在面对着西装革履的男子磕磕碰碰地尝试着在贫瘠的脑海内搜刮尊称。

是的，尼禄是维吉尔在约炮社交软件上认识的一名男子。

维吉尔也是个成年人，虽然他并不会像花边新闻缠身的双胞胎弟弟一样跟各种嫩模或者是炙手可热的演员歌星上床，并不代表他和报纸上所描写的那般过分的性冷淡，不食人间烟火。

将照片与个人简介发上去之后，不过一段时间收到了不少的消息，许多人开门尖山表示想要跟维吉尔度过一个曼妙的夜晚，可维吉尔又不是大胃口——他跟来者不拒的但丁不一样，什么人都能够接受——绝大多数跟他发消息的人的个人界面和长相与他们搭讪打招呼的方式一样苍白且无趣。

正当他准备卸载这logo设计貌似被扔到垃圾桶里的APP的时候，维吉尔收到了来自尼禄的消息，过分青涩的头像瞬间吸引了维吉尔的注意力，谁还会在这种性暗示满满的软件上用一只毛茸茸的博美来作为头像——后面他才知道这是尼禄自己养的一只狗。

他简短地回复了男孩的话语，在约炮软件上询问别人的爱好兴趣的确是一个很愚蠢的行为，可维吉尔还是鬼使神差地如实回答了尼禄的生涩老套的搭讪话语，当然了，如果能被称之为搭讪的话。

当时点开页面才注意到男孩也不过是刚刚成年，打着软件用户条款的擦边球，连怎么约炮都腼腆地结结巴巴、支支吾吾，不出两三年——维吉尔心里默默地想到——现在跟他扯皮电子游戏和学校里老师的尼禄也会变成打招呼直接发一张勃起老二图片的老油条。

可能是维吉尔日常回复他人太过于简洁，尼禄倒是一直不断重复申明他其实已经成年了——孩子，这种肉食软件上的家伙才不会在乎你真的成年与否——维吉尔对着他幼稚的自证发言无奈地勾起一边的嘴角，尤其是他还一再地证明他快要19岁了，到了合法的成年时机，维吉尔并不是违法与未成年发生性关系——事实上距离19岁还有八个月之久。

后面他们两人就约上了，根本不需要过多的理由，只不过是单纯的索取与给予关系罢了，假若尼禄想要在这种关系上建立更为长久的发展简直是天方夜谭，维吉尔并没花费太多时间跟男孩继续尴尬地攀谈下去，直接约了个时间和地点。

等了很久，维吉尔还以为尼禄突然反悔跟比自己大了几乎二十岁的男人约炮的时候，他收到了男孩一条颇为不好意思的询问——你能来接我吗，因为我没有车。

于是就出现现在的场景。

“酒店，我已经预定好了。”维吉尔根本没有将注意力从面前的汽车尾气上挪开。

尼禄貌似有点失望，他低低地嘟囔了一句原来不是去你家啊，幸运的是维吉尔并没有听到，要不然维吉尔真的可能要好好地询问下尼禄是不是电视剧看多了，哪有人第一次约炮的时候会把完全陌生的家伙往自己家里带，更何况他们之间的联系也许就只有今天晚上罢了。

尼禄，今年18岁，在塞车的途中从红蓝色的兜帽卫衣口袋里摸出了蜜桃味的香口胶递给维吉尔。

在吹破淡粉色泡泡的同时，维吉尔拗不过那双被刘海轻微遮拦的浅色瞳眸，伸出手接过了散发着丝丝甜味的方形口香糖，塞入嘴里，牙齿与胶质的碰撞摩擦发出破裂的声响，甜腻的香味碰撞在味蕾的顶端。

维吉尔悄悄地用余光打量着回复手机消息的尼禄，带着兜帽的尼禄跟街头上所有年轻好动的男孩没任何区别，甚至从某个角度而言让维吉尔联想到了他熟悉的双胞胎弟弟，脚边摆放的涂鸦滑板轮子上还有新鲜的泥土。

读高中与大学的孩子从来都不缺少派对和狂欢，荷尔蒙大幅度上涨的年纪会让他们沉迷于情爱与欲望，按照尼禄的模样，他肯定不会缺乏伴侣，但为何如此年轻的男孩会选择在软件上第一次约从未见过面的陌生人，还是一名比他年长将近20岁的商业人士。

这些好奇并不足够支撑维吉尔开口去询问，他不想要去打听别人的个人情况，同样的也不希望尼禄会主动地打听他的隐私。

02

尼禄的头发被维吉尔狠狠地扯住，吃痛地本能往后仰去，柔软的头发纠缠着维吉尔的手指，如同水中荡漾的水草，于暖光下闪烁着冷色的曦泽，维吉尔眼神暗了暗，想要询问男孩的头发是天生的还是去染，可最终不过是张张口没有继续发问。

他的口交技术真的糟糕透了，维吉尔在心里默默地叹了口气，其实并不能过度的责备尼禄，最开始洗澡的时候尼禄都断断续续了大半天终于将“其实我是个处男”这句话如实的告诉了维吉尔，炸红的面庞和无处安放的眼神足够成为这句陈述句的正面证据，这的确也超乎维吉尔的意料。

居然给他约到了实打实的处男，其实没有什么，维吉尔觉得他应该能很好地打开男孩的身体——虽然在后面这个想法被证明是从根本上就错了方向，他像是揉街边嗷嗷乱叫的小奶狗毛茸茸的脑袋一般，随便糊了糊尼禄的头示意着让男孩先去洗澡，即便这个动作十分的不自然。

“你的手不需要到处乱摸，背到后面。”维吉尔喘着气命令道，跪在面前的尼禄瘪了瘪嘴，明显不喜欢这个命令，他现在身上只围着一条酒店提供的浴袍，沐浴后的头发仍旧潮湿的搭在面上，可维吉尔却还穿着该死的定制西装裤，唯一露出的区域不过是打开的裤子拉链和被不成熟口交技巧舔舐到半勃的老二。

“为什么？我这样很难保持平衡，不然你可以试试看。”他们根本没有任何温情的地方，维吉尔甚至吝啬到一个亲吻都不愿意付出，尼禄感到一点难过的失落，明明男人饱满的下嘴唇很适合亲吻，牙后跟因为欲望的无法满足而微微的瘙痒甚至衍生出酥麻的疼痛。

“不要那么多话，尼禄。”维吉尔冷冷地回复到，“只要将我服侍开心了，等会你想要的我都可以给你。”

床头柜上已经放着准备好了的润滑剂，虽然是维吉尔讨厌的甜味，跟尼禄在车上递给他的口香糖一样是小孩子才会喜欢的味道，但却很适合尼禄，适合这种还没有被开发过的处子，他们黏黏糊糊且缠人，细胳膊细腿。

“好吧，随你的便。”尼禄再一次将维吉尔的半勃埋在嘴里，用舌头没有任何技巧干巴巴地吮吸舔舐着，即便在过往没有真正的吸过一个男人的屌，可并不代表他没有见过。

模仿着脑海里仅存的残影视频画面，像是啃咬着冰棒一样从根本吮吸着维吉尔的阴茎，深喉让尼禄感到干呕的不适应，孩子总是学的很快，他逐渐掌握了技巧，知道用舌尖顶弄过维吉尔冒水的马眼会让维吉尔发出一声走调的呻吟，也知道抚摸底端会让维吉尔发出如猫一般的喘息。

他甚至故意发出水声，咕啾的水声让热感爆发似的从维吉尔耳边一路烧到腹部，男子一手徒劳地半遮住不断流露暧昧声响的嘴，一手按压着尼禄的后脑勺，侧面遥操尼禄的服侍角度。

“应该差不多了吧，我们是不是应该进入正题了？”阴茎离开嘴巴发出一声清脆的水声，从维吉尔的角度，他能将尼禄红的几乎要滴血的耳根完完全全收入视角，隐藏在银白色发丝后宛若深林里等待采摘的初熟果实。

维吉尔其实也没有好到哪里去，他可不想要在处子毫无技巧的口交之下仓促的射了出来，站起身的刹那膝盖发软让他差点在尼禄的面前暴露了破绽，他发出一声潮湿的闷哼作为回答，拍了拍维吉尔的肩膀示意他在床上好好地趴着。

“嘿，等下，我觉得我们中间出了点问题，”成功接收到维吉尔眼神暗示的尼禄站起身，他还处在青春期生长的末端，身高远不及维吉尔，只能仰望着维吉尔那双仿佛藏着泪的荡漾眸子，根本不理会男子的皱眉，擅自将粘黏着维吉尔淫液的手轻轻搂住维吉尔的精瘦的腰身。

过密的距离让尼禄发出一声低喘，这过分的不真实感让他有点头晕——在软件上滑到维吉尔的面孔原本就是一件意外惊喜，不定的手顺着维吉尔的腰窝一路蜿蜒向下，凑上前感受男子紧张的喘息的同时一字一顿的询问道，“难道躺在那里的人不应该是你吗，凭什么是我？”

“什么？”还未来得及理解男孩话语背后的意思，直到裤子被猛地扯下，连带着内裤，微冷的空气亲吻开维吉尔脊椎的颤抖他才意识到事态的不对劲，此刻尼禄的手已经揉捏在扁平的臀部上，明明上当受骗的男人本应是维吉尔，可尼禄却用带着委屈的声调埋在他的胸前巴巴地说道，“你明明比我更适合趴在那里，在聊天的时候你不也是答应我做下位的吗？怎么能出尔反尔。”

“等下，谁跟你这么说了，”维吉尔想要挣脱男孩的怀抱，保持一定距离谈条件才是正确的选择，可他发现这个偏执的男孩在此刻力气大的像一头拉不回来的牛，尼禄眼睛明亮的让维吉尔反倒莫名心虚地别过眼睛，“停下！你的手给我拿开！”

他们之间一定是哪里搞错了，维吉尔生气地扯住尼禄半长的头发，疼痛在此刻却无法让尼禄乖乖地听从维吉尔的命令，他的手顺着维吉尔的臀部往下探索，手上传来的黏糊湿感让奶狗兴奋地瞪大了眼睛，呼出的热浪隔着浅薄的衬衫骚动着维吉尔，“嘿，说谎可不是一个好主意，怪不得你不允许我的手到处乱摸，也怪不得你不愿意完全脱下裤子……”

“闭嘴，操你的，尼禄，他妈的放开我。”被抓住马脚的维吉尔少有地喊出了脏话，在挣扎的途中感觉到发烫的硬物抵在他的双腿之间，粗糙地摩挲着自身挺立的前端，酥麻的快意让他腰部不合时宜的瘫软，好奇心让维吉尔下意识地瞄了一眼从尼禄浴袍里冒出脑袋的阴茎。

男孩老二的宽度和长度让他的喉结滚动了一番，而被脱到腿弯处的裤子很好的限制了维吉尔的抗争幅度，被尼禄抓住了时机连人直直地摔在了松软的大床上，压在身上的混球还得意洋洋地露出一个得逞的坏笑。

“不要告诉我——不要告诉我你平日也是做上位，”尼禄将维吉尔细长的双腿架在肩膀上，“你怎么做的，难道一边流着水一边操别人吗？”

在尼禄将这些平日几乎说不出口的荤话从嘴边蹦出的同时，他们两人之间进行了一场幼稚且可笑的抗争，维吉尔拼命地用双手尝试遮住胯下，而半撅着嘴的尼禄一直尝试着拆开维吉尔根本架不起来的防御，他认真地模样让躺在床上不断喘息的维吉尔不由得想到了在地面上刨土的小狗，毛绒的爪子翻滚着棕黑色的湿润泥土，只为了挖到下面嗅闻到的猎物气息。

“看来这下我们连润滑剂都可以不用了，你这里湿的厉害，简直就像是……我也不知道该怎么形容，呃，反正和我平日看的都不太一样。”尼禄舔了下干燥的下嘴唇沙哑地说道，嘴上说话的话语倒是诚实的可怕。

首次接触到维吉尔胯下隐秘的器官让他几乎将整张脸埋在双腿之间，看到他未曾见过床上情事惊讶而又害羞的模样让维吉尔不由得在心里低笑了一声，18岁始终是18岁，尼禄咬紧的下嘴唇变得通红。

可笑的自负让维吉尔此刻还欲要在高度上嘲讽尼禄的幼稚，这算是欺负吗，维吉尔倒是愿意用“教育”这个词语。他采用了另外一种方式，放下了先前的抗争，更为主动地张开自己的大腿，虽然裸露的牵扯让他也能听到心脏在耳边飞快地敲打着脉搏的声响，这种放荡的做法还是他为数不多的主动。

尼禄的眼珠子一刻没有从维吉尔的胯下挪开，他呆呆地盯着阴茎下侧区域的肉缝随着动作的打开而微微露出，仿佛打开牡蛎的外壳露出柔嫩白皙的内里一般，穴肉在淫液的湿润下闪烁着粉红，躲在褶皱里的肉粒娇羞地朝着尼禄逐渐挺立起圆滚的身躯，他吞了口唾沫，只感到口干舌燥的可怕。

在过度集中的视线下，倒是轮到维吉尔感到燥热难耐，他收缩的下体翻出一声破碎的水声，咕啾的声响冒着细小的泡泡从维吉尔堆叠在一块的粉嫩阴唇处挤开，堪堪地露出收缩的穴道，他多久没有被人操过了，维吉尔不合时宜地回忆道，他只能想到蒙德斯，好吧，煞风景的一个家伙。

“就这一次，”维吉尔从床上坐直身体，散乱的头发再次被一手推开平稳地停在脑后，他此刻跟报纸上出现的冷峻模样仍旧没太大区别，如果不去在乎发红的眼角与被自身咬到通红的嘴唇的话，俨然一副掌握节奏的主导者身份，“处男。”

03

他们建立了模糊不清的关系，和维吉尔过往的床伴完全不一样，两人之间没有特别明确的关系分界线，维吉尔并不拒绝这个年纪相差过大的炮友，更何况尼禄其实算不得太差，知道这个秘密的人不需要太多，两人对话内容也不过是简单的询问何时有空再次上床，干净的不会牵扯到别的事件上。

维吉尔已经对尼禄会出现的区域了解的七七八八，他的学习成绩算不上太好，勉勉强强考上了一个大学——毕竟是住在领养的家庭里，有的时候甚至会有人将他们误认为是真的亲人，两人都有过分招摇的银白色头发，通过一段时间的上床之后，维吉尔从尼禄同样发色的发根隐隐地知道男子的头发也是天生的。

在很小的时候他就知道隐藏在胯下的秘密，伊娃也曾担忧过这个女性器官的存在会让维吉尔感到羞愧与愤怒，被赋予生育能力的男子在这个世界上并不多见，几乎是热门的抢手货，他们受孕率要比女性好的太多，子宫很浅，并且阴道比女性更为的紧致和湿热，甚至新闻报道上经常出现救出被困在牢笼里充当生育机器的可怜男性。

维吉尔一直悄悄藏着这个天赋的多余属性，作为家里的长子，斯巴达家族的合法继承者，他应该保持着强大与完美，在外人和媒体面前永远都是绝对标准的属性出现在众人面前，即便是关系最为亲昵的双胞胎兄弟但丁也不曾知道维吉尔拥有第二个性器官。

在情事与性爱上，维吉尔仍旧保持着上位的姿态，跟他上过床的人总是在背地里抱怨他的不近人情与冷漠，即便维吉尔总是贴心的安排好所有一切，包括昂贵奢侈的酒店和接送的专车，他对外解释是因为不喜欢跟人有过多的肢体接触，可在性爱途中有的时候连内裤都不愿意脱下，匆匆了事高潮射精之后就离开酒店，只剩下不一定被满足的床伴在床上无奈的干瞪着。

只不过他想要隐藏体内的“缺陷”罢了。

尼禄其实说对了，在插入别人的体内的同时，维吉尔体内会燃起另外的内火，前端传来的快感会让他腹部传来如同被灼伤的疼痛，翻滚的热度仿佛要将他从内里燃烧吞噬干净，不断流出爱液的后穴将臀部也搞得粘稠难受。

他几乎是逃离每场性爱，烦躁的面对疲软的阴茎与被淫液沾湿的内裤，草草的用手指熟练地摁压在敏感的区域快速的抽插抚慰，躲在无人的角落迎来第二波真正的高潮，喷洒出的液体淅淅沥沥地落在颤抖的脚边，每次与外人做爱反而是扩大了维吉尔内心的欲望，变相地却又增加了维吉尔对性爱的厌恶。

睡醒后的男子盯着天花板不由得陷入了空白的沉思，思绪不知飘到何处，直到电话铃的响起他才意识到要从尼禄圈紧的臂弯里挣脱开伸手去拉扯地上被遗忘了一整晚的裤子，里面有他用来处理公事的专用手机。

尼禄做爱的技巧和他的口交技巧一样差，只是凭借着一股脑的热情和冲动做出最为本能与原始的进出抽插罢了，年轻的男子用粗大的阴茎将他的体内捅的又痛又爽，当维吉尔被十足的撑开到疼痛的瞬间，姗姗来迟的快意从尾椎爆发舒适到蜷缩起脚趾。

他不应该对一个处男有过多的奢求，貌似昨天晚上被闷在枕头里除了流泪和呻吟的可悲家伙不是他本人一般。

第一次跟床伴过夜，男孩蹭了蹭维吉尔，细软的头发摩挲着，蜷缩在身边的模样倒像是一只没有安全感躲在沙发里的狗狗，贪婪地汲取着身边人的温度，高挺的鼻梁蹭了曾维吉尔的胸口。

我上班迟到了，维吉尔突然意识到，可他却莫名地不想要推开在他身边睡得毫无防备的男孩——很大原因还是推不开，此刻但丁可能会吹着口哨坐在他专属椅子上，浮夸假装成兄长高傲的模样一直是他的某个乐趣，年轻的时候将刘海撩拨上去的但丁总能很好的混骗过不甚了解他们两人的可怜人，谁让他们两人是从伊娃肚子里几乎同时出生的双生子。

腹部痉挛的隐隐作痛，过度激烈的性爱让维吉尔咂舌，歪过脑袋从歪斜的电子钟变一路爬到了不远处的垃圾桶，尼禄的“投篮”技术还倒是算是完美的，起码没有一个用过的避孕套脏兮兮的掉落在附近的地板上，他们到底用了多少个避孕套？维吉尔一时之间想不起来，他只记得在高潮余韵的空白途中还要抖着手教愚笨的尼禄要怎么给避孕套快速打个结。

尼禄挤进他的体内花了不少的时间，倒不是因为什么别的原因，而是太过于猴急，饱满的龟头蹭着湿滑的入口还几次溜了出去，粗鲁地蹭过维吉尔挺立的阴蒂，突如其来的疼痛与电流般的快感让维吉尔咬紧嘴唇才勉勉强强让甜腻的呻吟不从嘴边流露开。

最开始还不想用避孕套，维吉尔也打算随着他去——他之前跟别人做爱的时候也知道带着东西与不带其实是完全是两种不一样的感觉，只要拔出来射在外面就好了；但是尼禄这个混球进去没多久后就咬着眼泪射了出来，浓厚的精液在甬道内充当多余的润滑剂。

维吉尔庆幸昨天晚上他被折磨的还有残留的力气，推开尼禄去浴室将体内打开放出被射进去，然后被推挤到体内深处的精液。

年轻真好，维吉尔心里默默地想到，尤其是尼禄这种成年没有多久的孩子，身上的精力貌似是取之不尽用之不竭的，他们可以到处乱跑滑板之后再进行激烈的性爱，可怜了维吉尔的腰与被过分大开的双腿。

适应期过得很快，盯着尼禄低垂下眉毛哭丧着脸十分懊恼的模样，维吉尔原本还想要支起身体告诉他其实很正常这并不是早泄，刹那间却被再一次仰着腿倒在了松软的枕头上，勃起的阴茎被单手扶住挤进维吉尔过于瘦小的阴道口。

他真的很久没有做过爱了，指的是在下位，更何况尼禄并不是一个“小家伙”，疼痛的撕裂感让维吉尔的本能的翻了好几个白眼，颤抖的腹部逐渐被尼禄的阴茎草出浅浅的模样。

不能再继续回忆昨晚的细节了，这一次约炮居然如此的不堪让维吉尔感到羞愤。在软件聊天的时候，他们两人的确并没有仔细讨论过谁充当下位的问题，主动找上维吉尔的人都是自愿充当下位，（虽然也有约维吉尔做下位的，但一般只能得到被拉黑的结果）而尼禄又是冲着找下位的想法去约的维吉尔，两人还没聊多久维吉尔就主动发出了酒店的邀请，于是就造成了这个该死的局面。

尼禄有着一张未退散开稚嫩的娃娃脸，微胖的脸颊与圆滚的瞳眸，搭配上妹妹头无声息的营造出一副乖巧听话的模样，这与维吉尔所见过的适合做下位的男子并无太多的区别，更何况他比维吉尔矮上起码一个脑袋。

换句话而言，在阴茎的长度与宽度上，尼禄也应当作为绝对的上位——现在的孩子营养都这么好的吗，维吉尔侧过身盯着埋在他胸口仍旧熟睡的尼禄，视线范围内倒是看到了被咬痛的乳首。

仿佛是要弥补身高带来的缺陷，尼禄根本没法很好地全程亲吻啃咬着维吉尔那对饱满可口的嘴唇一边操干着这具纤长热情的身躯，他只能将这些想法付诸实践于维吉尔的胸口，颇尖的犬牙在维吉尔的身上留下深深浅浅的标记。

“你要走了吗？”男孩轻声的询问将维吉尔的思绪拉回到床上，维吉尔愣了下手，最终还是拍了拍男孩的肩膀作为一个无声的肯定回答——他可不像是还要读书的小屁孩，现在可不是周末——事实上维吉尔没有注意到尼禄已经醒来了。

生怕丢失心爱的玩具一般，尼禄从他的怀里扬起脑袋盯着他看，在昏黑的环境下男孩的眼睛闪烁着晨曦的色泽，可却又有半分的固执和不满，他的所有一切举动都让维吉尔想起来了以前背着父母和弟弟偷偷养的一只流浪狗，也是这般圆滚滚傻乎乎的，可惜最后却冷死在暴雨的街头，他还没来得及将它抱回家里。

“放心，我不会拉黑你的。”维吉尔也不知道为何自身会鬼使神差地答应这么一件糊涂的事情，伸手将零落在眼前的头发放到脑后，现在急需一根烟草来唤醒仍旧在沉睡的逻辑理智。  
还不相信维吉尔的说辞，尼禄仍旧没有松开搭在维吉尔腰上的手，年轻的孩子真的是难缠，他们的胃口一般超过自身能力的大，——尼禄就是个极好的例子。

维吉尔幽幽地叹了口气，嘴角勾出一抹不易察觉的幅度，“我答应你，我把我的手机号给你，这样总可以了吧。”


End file.
